Si-containing films may be used, for example, as dielectric materials having electrical properties which may be insulating (SiO2, SiN, SiCN, SiCOH, MSiOx, wherein M is Hf, Zr, Ti, Nb, Ta, or Ge and x is greater than zero), and also used as conducting films, such as metal silicides or metal silicon nitrides. Due to the strict requirements imposed by downscaling of electrical device architectures towards the nanoscale, especially below 28 nm node, increasingly fine-tuned molecular precursors are required which meet the requirements of volatility for atomic layer deposition (ALD) and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes, lower process temperatures, reactivity with various oxidants and low film contamination, in addition to high deposition rates, conformality and consistency of films produced.
Anderson et al. disclose the preparation, properties and vibrational spectra of some (dimethylamino)halogenosilanes, including bromo(dimethylamino)silane (J. Chem. Soc. Dalton Trans. 1987, pp. 3029-3034). Synthesis of tribromo(dimethylamino)silane, dibromo-bis(dimethylamino)silane, and tris(dimethylamino)bromosilane has also been reported (Z. Chem. 1. Jg., Heft 4, 1961, p. 123). The tribromo(dimethylamino)silane and dibromo-bis(dimethylamino)silane products are liquid at room temperatures, whereas the tris(dimethylamino)bromosilane product is a low melting solid (i.e., melting point=26° C.).
Emsley discloses the reaction of H2SiINEt2 with HgBr2 to form H2SiBrNEt2, which is a colorless liquid.
Amino(halo)silanes have been used as precursors for ALD/CVD of Si-containing films. U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,582 B2 to McSwiney et al. discloses the use of amino(halo)silanes for low-temperature silicon nitride deposition. Tris(dimethylamino)chlorosilane is disclosed in McSwiney et al.
WO2012/167060 to Xiao et al. discloses, among others, aminodisilane precursors having a formula of R8N(SiR9LH)2 as a precursor, wherein L=Cl, Br, or I and R8 and R9 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1 to C10 linear or branched alkyl, a C3 to C10 cyclic alkyl group, a linear or branched C2 to C10 alkenyl group, a linear or branched C2 to C10 alkynyl group, a C5 to C10 aromatic group, and a C3 to C10 saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group.
Niskanen et al (US2014/0273528, US2014/0273531 and US2014/0273477) discloses, among others, mixed halo Si precursors having formula H2n+2−y−zSinXyAzRw where X is I or Br, n=1-10, y=from 1 up to 2n+2−z−w, z=from 0 up to 2n+2−y−w, w=from 0 up to 2n+2−y−z, A is halogen other than X, and R is an organic ligand and can be independently selected from the group consisting of alkoxides, alkylsilyls, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkylamines and unsaturated hydrocarbon. Exemplary precursors include SiI2H(NH2), SiI2H(NHMe), SiI2H(NHEt), SiI2H(NMe2), SiI2H(NMeEt), SiI2H(NEt2), SiI2(NH2)2, SiI2(NHMe)2, SiI2(NHEt)2, SiI2(NMe2)2, SiI2(NMeEt)2, and SiI2(NEt2)2.
US2012/0021127 to Sato et al. discloses a material for CVD containing an organic silicon-containing compound represented by formula: HSiCl(NR1R2)(NR3R4), wherein R1 and R3 each represent C1-C3 alkyl or hydrogen; and R2 and R4 each represent C1-C3 alkyl.
US2012/0277457 to Lehmann et al discloses methods to make aminosilanes, such as diisopropylaminosilane, using intermediary haloaminosilane compounds having the following formula: X4−nHn−1SiN(CH(CH3)2)2 wherein n is 1, 2 and 3; and X is a halogen selected from Cl, Br, or a mixture of Cl and Br. The haloaminosilane intermediate compounds include Br3SiNiPr2, Br2HSiNiPr2, and BrH2SiNiPr2.
US2013/0078392 to Xiao et al. discloses a composition for the deposition of a dielectric film comprising: XmR1nHpSi(NR2R3)4−m−n−p, wherein X is a halide selected from the group consisting of Cl, Br and I.
Despite the wide range of choices available for the deposition of Si containing films, additional precursors are continuously sought to provide device engineers the ability to tune manufacturing process requirements and achieve films with desirable electrical and physical properties.